Skylanders: Fusion Force
by AdamGregory03
Summary: Kaos is up to his old tricks again after a magical gem combines the worlds of Skylands and Steven Universe. But it turns out, both worlds may be in even more danger than everyone realized. Thank goodness then that we have the Fusion Force on our side! Alongside the Crystal Gems, who are in for the biggest adventure of their thousand-year lives!
1. Details

**SKYLANDERS: FUSION FORCE  
** **Fan Game/Fiction by AdamGregory03**

* * *

The following fan fiction is meant to be structured as the cutscenes in a Skylanders game, based on a fan game from the mind of the author. As such, each chapter will be broken up to convey each level, from beginning to end. Keep in mind that none of the events are meant to tie into the canon of Steven Universe. At most it will take place after the events of "Steven Floats", which is why Jasper will still be an antagonist in this work of fiction. With that said, here are further details as if this were an official game.

* * *

 **Gameplay:**

 _Skylanders: Fusion Force_ supports every Skylander from Spyro's Adventure to Imaginators (including the Imaginators themselves). In addition to that, you'll also be able to team up with the Crystal Gems, and the newly-discovered Fusion Force, a new group of Skylanders who use magical Fusinite Crystals to combine their powers, becoming bigger and badder Fusions to take on he forces of evil with through an action-packed adventure in the veins of the show, Steven Universe! (Fusion Force and Crystal Gems can also fuse with each other btw)

* * *

 **List of Fusion Force Skylanders:  
** -Banshriek - Undead Element - "Sweet Screams!"  
-Blaze Betty - Fire Element - "Can't Stand the Heat?"  
-Blitz - Air Element - "The Sky's the Limit!"  
-Brawl & Chain - Water Element - "The Chain Event!"  
-Broccoli Guy - Life Element - "Eat Your Vegetables!"  
-Dragon Hunter - Earth Element - "Don't Take Trap From Nobody!"  
-Dreamcatcher - Air Element - "Dream On!"  
-Hack & Slash - Tech Element - "Two Codes are Better Than One!"  
-Hop Hat - Magic Element - "Let's Make Some Magic!"  
-Luminous - Light Element - "Let There be Light!"  
-Mab Lobs - Tech Element - "Here Comes the Boom!"  
-Masker Mind - Undead Element - "I'm Out of My Mind!"  
-Mesmeralda - Magic Element - "I'm The One Who Pulls Your Strings!"  
-Nightshade - Dark Element - "Out of the Shadows!"  
-Sandy - Earth Element - "The Sands of Time!"  
-Shark Bait - Water Element - "Jaw and Order!"  
-Scrap Shooter - Fire Element - "Garbage Day, See?"  
-Wild Thing - Life Element - "Go Wild!"

 **List of Crystal Gems:  
** -Amethyst - Magic Element - "Whip it Good!"  
-Centipeetle - Undead Element - No Catchphrase.  
-Garnet - Earth Element - "Stronger Than You!"  
-Jasper - Fire Element - "Bring it!"  
-Lapis Lazuli - Water Element - "Uh... Catchphrase...?"  
-Moonstone - Dark Element - "By the Moonlight!"  
-Pearl - Air Element - "I'll Do it For You!"  
-Peridot - Tech Element - "Eat This, Clods!"  
-Rose Quartz - Life Element - "I'll Fight For This World!"  
-Sunstone - Light Element - "Praise the Sun!"

 **New Eon's Elites:  
** -Camo - Life Element - "Fruit Punch!"  
-Cynder - Undead Element - "Volts and Lightning!"  
-Jet-Vac - Air Element - "Hawk and Awe!"  
-Pop Fizz - Magic Element - "The Motion of the Potion!"  
-Sunburn - Fire Element - "Roast and Toast!"  
-Wham-Shell - Water Element - "Brace for the Mace!"

Profiles for Fusion Force and Crystal Gems will come after all cutscenes are posted.


	2. Chapter 1: Crystal Crossroad

The scene opens to Beach City. More specifically, the temple of the Crystal Gems. Where said Crystal Gems were inside along with Steven, Amethyst competing against him in a video game, while Garnet and Pearl watched. While it was a close game, in the end the message "PLAYER 1 WINS" appeared on the television, with Steven celebrating.

"Man, how come you're so good at this game?" Amethyst asked.

"Because I've got the magic touch!" Steven replied as he stood up.

"That... doesn't make any sense."

"Don't question the magic touch." said Garnet as she high-fived Steven. However the victory was short-lived as their attention was caught by the Warp Pad in the temple, which started acting up and flashing lights. "Well, that's weird..." said Pearl as she got up to investigate.

All Gems got up from their seats and walked up to the warp pad, which was still on the fritz. "Is it broken?" Steven asked.

"I've never seen it act like this." Pearl replied before realizing how close Steven was to the pad. "Oh, Steven, stay back! It could be harmful!"

The Warp Pad continued to act up, until a beam of light erupted from it. And out of the light emerged a hulking beast with large, purple spikes on it's back, blackened eyes, and sharp crystal claws. "I CLAIM THIS WORLD IN THE NAME OF LORD KAOS!" the beast roared. The Crystal Gems immediately summoned their weapons and prepared to fight. Likewise, the beast sharpened it's claws, but before any action could commence, the warp pad worked up again, this time engulfing the entire room in light. The beast was gone... but that was probably because the Crystal Gems would up in a strange realm of purple and blue, with crystal formations rising from the ground. After they paused to let this sink in, Steven finally asked "What was that thing? Was it a corrupted Gem?"

"I was kinda more wondering WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" Amethyst shouted.

Garnet and Pearl glanced at each other, both of them having no idea in regards to either question.

"Too bad there's nobody to talk to here..." Steven said, before they heard someone screaming in terror. "Oh, except that guy."

What appeared to be a humanoid cat wearing a brown jacket and red scarf was seen running in a panic, stopping right in front of the Crystal Gems. "Uh... Who are you guys?"

"We-" Garnet went to say before he suddenly hugged her by the waist. "Actually you know what introductions later SAVE ME!"

"From what?" Steven asked right before Garnet shoved everyone out of the way of a giant stone fist attempting to crush them like bugs. They all looked up and saw another beast, this time a massive golem made of stone. "That is most certainly _not_ a Gem." said Garnet as she summoned her gauntlets. The golem growled as it swung it's fist at Garnet, only for her to narrowly dodge the attack. Amethyst ran in with her whip and roped one of it's fingers. This resulted in her getting swept off the ground and trying to hang on for dear life. Pearl and Garnet went on the offensive, with Pearl firing beams from her spear and Garnet running in and punching it's legs. This managed to stagger the golem, but only for a bit. Meanwhile, Steven was using his shield to block any falling rocks that came his way, while the stranger cowered behind him. But despite their efforts, the golem overpowered them.

"It's no use... It's too strong..." Pearl said in defeat.

The golem raised it hand to crush them... And that was when it felt a tapping on it's shoulder. It looked back, seeing a tall humanoid figure with four arms, pale orange skin, and a flaming cape on it's back. This figure reached up and poked the golem's eye, making it roar in pain and swing it's fist at the figure, only for it to easily speed around it's attacks, leaving behind a trail of flames and fireworks wherever it flew. The Gems were amazed by what they were seeing. The golem continued it's rampage until skeletal arms suddenly emerged from the ground to keep it in place. This was followed by a blue crocodile-looking character wielding a crystal bow and arrow appearing in front of the Gems, and aiming it at the golem's other eye. "Bull's eye!" he shouted before firing. A direct hit, and the golem was toppled over. The figure who distracted it landed, and split apart into two different characters, one Blaze Betty and the other Blitz. "Fusion...?" Garnet said.

"Woah... Who are you guys?" Steven asked, with stars in his eyes.

"We're the Skylanders." Snap Shot answered. "Fusion Force. ...Well, they are, not me. Fusion Force, that is. We're all Skylanders-"

"I think they got it." Hex interrupted, as the camera zoomed in the shard of Fusinite on Blaze Betty's armor, transitioning the scene to a serene cloudy sky, where the head of a man with a long white beard appeared.

"Greetings, Portal Master! I am Eon. And I welcome you to Skylands - Or rather, wherever you are. For you see, warp streams from across the universe have been acting peculiarly ever since these Earth-based monsters had appeared. To help deal with this new rising threat, I have called forth the Fusion Force, a special group of Skylanders equipped with Fusinite, allowing them to combine their minds and bodies for powerful combinations! It appears that they may also be able to fuse with these Crystal Gems as well... Take care, Portal Master, and best of luck to you on your journey."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Crystal Crossroad**

 _After placing a Skylander on the Portal of Power, the player is greeted by Flynn, Hex, Snap Shot, and Steven._

 **STEVEN:** "Hey! Over here!" (If player chose Garnet) "Garnet, I think we should try to get out of this place." (If player chose Pearl) "Pearl, I'm not sure if I like this place..." (If player chose Amethyst) "Amethyst, do you feel weird about this place?" (If player chose anyone else) "I can't believe how quickly you took that guy down! You Skylander guys are amazing!"

 **FLYNN:** (If player chose Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst) "Hey now, little amigo, no need to worry, Captain Flynn is here to protect you like the awesome and brave hero-type person he is." (If player chose anyone else) "Yep, they do tend to be second best at kicking bad guy booty. First of course being yours truly, the one and only Captain Flynn."

 **HEX:** "Oh please, I could hear you sniveling like a baby a mile away."

 **FLYNN:** "HEY! I was sniveling like a very heroic baby, thank you very much!"

 **HEX:** "Ugh." (If player chose Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst) "Well, I for one agree with Steven. Finding a way out of this place - whatever it is - would be most ideal." (If player chose anyone else) "Well, if it means you anything, I'm glad you're here, Skylander. And I'm not glad about too many things, mind you."

 **STEVEN:** "Um... So how do you suppose we get out of here?"

 **SNAP SHOT:** "Good question there, mate. If I had to take a guess, I'd say finding one of those warp pad thingies you guys use would be a good start."

 **STEVEN:** "I guess that sounds good. Well, what're we waiting for? We got a warp pad to find!"

* * *

 _After proceeding through the level, the player will come across a door with a lock on it, alongside Steven and Snap Shot._

 **SNAP SHOT:** "Okay, so from what I can gather, this place seems to be someplace in-between Skylands and this other world. A 'world between worlds' if you will. Someplace we were never supposed to see with our own eyes."

 **STEVEN:** "Why not though? This place is so pretty!"

 **SNAP SHOT:** "Yeah. And pretty dangerous too. Luckily there's still some air of familiarity. Like doors that require keys to open. Simple enough to understand, right?"

* * *

 _Upon opening the door and going through it, the player can go off the beaten path to find Flynn in front of a new type of collectible, a CD._

 **FLYNN:** "Hey, Skylander! Er, Crystal Gem! Or, whichever team you're on. Check this out. It's a CD! Who would lose a CD in a place like this I have no idea, but hey, maybe if we find enough of these we can put together an awesome mix-tape! MUSIC BOOM!"

* * *

 _Proceeding through the level further until the player comes to a maze made of teleport discs, where Steven already is._

 **STEVEN:** "Okay, no one's ever been here before, right? So then who put in the time and effort to put this maze here? It's almost like it's an obstacle in a video game meant to try and hinder our progress... Yeah, I know, it sounds kinda silly."

* * *

 _Going off the beaten path once more, one of the teleport discs will lead to a lone floating island where the Brain from Skylanders: Imaginators is located. Talk to him to activate the level's side quest._

 **SIDE QUEST FOUND.**

 **BRAIN:** "Hello there! You'd probably expect me to be surprised of the presence of someone else in this world, but being the smartest and most intelligent brain in the known universe, you have a knack for predicting the unpredictable. And I'm glad this prediction turned true, because I have a small favor to ask of you. You see, a being as incredibly smart as I needs to keep active by drinking a lot of brain juice - Don't worry, it's not as gross as it sounds. And I unfortunately forgot to stock up... So if you would be so kind as to find me some brain juice, I'll not only reward your efforts, but I'll even be able to help you out later in your journey. And maybe I'll even tell you what antidisestablishmentarianism means."

 _To find the brain juice for the side quest, you will need to backtrack through the maze and then return to Brain once you've found it. Once you have found it, return to Brain and talk to him again._

 **BRAIN:** "Is that brain juice? Well what are you waiting for? Come to papa!" (Gulp, gulp) "Oh, yeah, that's the good stuff right there. I can't thank you enough for doing me this solid. And as promised..." "PRESTO BRAINO!"

 _The second maze in the level will now have arrows over the teleport discs in it. Red arrows mean wrong way, green arrows mean a collectible is behind it, and yellow arrows mean the right way. Not only that, but a treasure chest will appear next to Brain._

 **BRAIN:** "And by the way, antidisestablishmenarianism means opposition to the withdrawal of support or recognition of a community."

* * *

 _Through one teleport disc in the second maze is a wise-looking goat man named Claudius, who is standing next to a Skystones table._

 _Talking to him before you're taught how to play Skystones Connect..._

 **CLAUDIUS:** "Greetings, traveler between worlds. I am Claudius the oracle, most renowned Skystones Connect player in the known universe. Hmm? What's Skystones Connect? You mean you don't know? Well come back when you do. Otherwise I have no business with you."

 _Talking to him after you're taught how to play Skystones Connect..._

 **CLAUDIUS:** "Greetings, traveler between worlds. I am Claudius the oracle, most renowned Skystones Connect player in the known universe. And it would appear that you've finally learned how to play Skystones Connect. I've not had a good game in centuries... So what do you say?"

 _Play Skystones Connect?_

 _If you select "NO":_

 **CLAUDIUS:** "Understandable. You've probably not warmed up to face an opponent of my caliber yet.

 _If you select "YES", and lose to him without retrying:_

 **CLAUDIUS:** "Don't beat yourself up over it. I am only the most renowned Skystones Connect player in the known universe."

 _If you select "YES", and beat him:_

 **CLAUDIUS:** "I... guess there's nothing wrong with being the _second_ most renowned Skystones Connect player in the known universe. But in all seriousness, you're the first one to beat me at this game in a thousand years! Good show."

 _Reward: 50 gold._

* * *

 _After making it out of the second maze, the player is greeted by Snap Shot._

 **SNAP SHOT:** "Steven went on up ahead. Said he found a warp pad and is off to activate it. Heh, I admire the kid's spunk. He went up this path, so seems like the most logical thing to do would be to follow him, right?"

* * *

 _Making your way up to the U-shaped arena will trigger a cutscene._

Steven looks forward and sees the warp pad, and he smiled as he begins to run toward it, only to be caught off guard by a flying pod with crystals decked on it, driven by Glumshanks, while Kaos is in the higher-up back seat laughing evilly. Steven was confused, but tried to be friendly toward them. "Um... Hi! My name's Steven! What's yours?"

"Eh!?" the Portal Master responded, not expecting the response he was given. "Uh... For your information, the name's KAOS! That's K, A, O, S! Remember it, because it's the name of your world's new supreme emperor!"

"What?" Steven asked. "Why do you want to take over my world?"

"Because one, I'm evil, and two, I'd rather take over a world without any meddlesome..." Kaos looked around Steven. "SKYLANDERS!?"

"I told you they'd follow, sir." Glumshanks said bluntly. "They always do."

"SILENCE, GLUMSHANKS! As if it matters. You may have taken down my stone monster once, but I'd like to see you do it a SECOND TIME!" Kaos reached down across Glumshanks and pulled a lever. Lightning struck from the pod, summoning the stone golem from earlier, only bigger, and with a more armored design. The golem roars before the cutscene ends, transitioning to a boss fight.

* * *

 _After defeating the boss, the stone golem falls into the void._

 **KAOS:** "My stone monster! Okay, apparently you CAN take him down a second time. But this is only the beginning of my supreme uprising! Glumshanks, AWAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Glumshanks activates the pod and they teleport away, just as Snap Shot runs into scene._

 **SNAP SHOT:** "Was that Kaos just now?"

 **STEVEN:** "Yeah. Spelled K, A, O, S. He specified that."

 **SNAP SHOT:** "Blast! I bet my sharpest scale he's behind all of this. But hey, on a positive note, you guys can go back to your world while we chase him down in ours. Sounds like a win-win to me!"

 **LEVEL COMPLETE**

* * *

Steven and the Crystal Gems stand on the warp pad as Snap Shot, Hex, and Flynn stand aside from them.

"Well, this was certainly... an experience, for lack of a better term." said Pearl.

"Agreed." said Flynn. "Interdimensional travel, giant rock monster pummeling, and of course you got to meet me, which in of itself is an experience. I don't think I'm ever gonna forget this."

"Wait, how are you going to get home?" Steven asked.

"Don't worry about us, Steven." Snap Shot replied. "We're masters at getting out of crazy situations.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." said Garnet as the warp pad began to glow.

"Bye!" Steven called as the light engulfed the area. When it died down, the Gems were back in the temple. Steven immediately jumped off the pad. "It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Amethyst said nonchalantly. "Wonder how long we've been gone for-"

Just then the statue of Mayor Dewey smashed through the ceiling and landed in the living room. The Gems ran outside and saw crystal beasts like the ones they first saw rampaging through Beach City. "Well... This is a problem." Garnet spoke.

"Make that _two_ problems."

The Gems turned around... seeing Snap Shot, Hex, and Flynn behind them.


End file.
